


Monster Maybe

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode for "Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster." (Spoilers!) Mulder and Scully have a little conversation about what Guy told Mulder, and Scully's reaction isn't what Mulder expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-Files characters and universe are not mine.

"What are you not telling me, Mulder?" Scully asked curiously, eyeing her partner suspiciously.

"Um," he replied, "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Just tell me!" she ordered, throwing up her arms in frustration.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just promise me you won't get upset."

She tilted her head slightly and sighed. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, dropping his arms to his sides. "Guy had a...version of his encounter with you in the store...in which you, er, made a pass at him, saying you wanted to use your phone to 'take a picture of his junk' and then ended up, uh, 'doing the naked pretzel' with him in the supply closet. Said he was surprised to learn he was great 'in the sack.'"

Mulder then curled himself slightly away and squeezed his eyes shut, as if bracing against an anticipated physical attack. When nothing happened, he opened one eye and looked sideways at his partner, who appeared more contemplative than anything else.

He stood up straight again and opened his other eye. "Why aren't you laughing, or angry?" he asked, confused. "Guy admitted he made it up, and anyway, I knew already you wouldn't..."

She raised her eyebrows. "Actually..."

"Scully?" he asked, eyeing her with concern. "Seriously?!"

"Well," she replied thoughtfully, "from a purely scientific standpoint, knowing what he was, I'd probably want to learn as much as possible about him before he went back into hibernation."

"By having sex with him?" Mulder questioned.

"Whatever it took," she responded. "It's not like he was dangerous. Didn't you say he was an insectivore?"

"Yes, but Scully, he wasn't even human!" With that, it was Mulder's turn to throw his hands up in the air.

Scully crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He was a person, Mulder, at least some of the time. Don't be racist. It's not like he couldn't have consented. And," she continued after a pause during which she observed Mulder's gaping mouth, "he was cute."

"I can't believe you're even thinking about this!" Mulder told her, flailing his arms again.

She sighed. "Maybe he really would have been good in the sack. Come to think of it, I am curious what he had in the way of 'junk.'"

Mulder reached out and gently rubbed her arm. "Now who's bat-crap crazy? Anyway, as he's gone into hibernation, I guess we'll never know."

Scully eyed him meaningfully, then winked. "Remember, Mulder, I'm immortal. I might just look him up in ten thousand years."


End file.
